


GFY

by SamanthaAuburn



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: GFY, Kind of a prompt but not really lol, M/M, Music Festival, Ninja Sex Party AU kinda, Old bands, Switched AU, TWRP, tee hee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAuburn/pseuds/SamanthaAuburn
Summary: Alex is at a music festival with his buddies with TWRP, Ninja Brian, and Esports People… and he happens to come across his old band mate, Chet. When Chet gives Alex a hard time, Alex decides it’s time for some good old fashioned revenge… on the main stage. Set in the Switched AU.





	GFY

Alex strutted across the fairgrounds, head high, surrounded by friends and family. His husband. His esports family. And now, for the first time, but hopefully not the last time, the four members of TWRP, out of costume for once. Of course, they still kept their identities secret, but hey, they seemed to be enjoying themselves at least.

Last but not least, was Ninja Brian, also out of costume, wearing a pink and teal Hawaiian shirt. He wore a rare smile, looking pretty pleased at himself.

The group was at a local music festival, and TWRP was set to play later today, with Alex singing. They thought it’d be the perfect opportunity to introduce the basic concept of Ninja Sex Party to the world. It was still wildly unfinished and they only had two songs complete, (and technically speaking, Dan had finished one of them when he had been here) but it was a music festival. It didn’t have to be set in stone to make things fun.

Alex was absolutely thrilled to be able to share the stage with some of the awesome bands here. Who knew he’d be able to get back into music again? And perform?

Ryland slipped his hand into Alex’s, gently twisting Alex’s wedding band. “It’s so good to see you so happy, Alex.”

Alex grinned at him. “I haven’t been this happy since… well, probably since our wedding day.” He pressed a kiss to Ryland’s forehead. “Still feeling tired?”

“Yeah,” Ryland said. “I must not have gotten enough sleep last night. But it’s worth it to be here today.”

“We’ve got at least three hours before we’re up, Alex,” Doctor Sung said with a grin. “We should check out some of the other bands.”

“There better be food,” Kamal said. “Or alcohol.”

“Since when do you drink?” Sam asked.

“I don’t, but it’s fun as hell watching the drunk ass party goers fall over,” Kamal said with a grin. “Instant YouTube sensation. I could use some more AdSense dollahs.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Please never refer to money as ‘dollahs’ again.”

“No promises.”

“This is nothing like the festivals we went to when I was in high school,” Lorenzo said, making a face. “Too much. . . weed.”

Ash eyed him. “Either you were innocent as hell when you went to festivals, or you were too stoned to remember them, because there’s no way that’s true. The only difference now is that it’s legal.”

Alex tightened his grip on Ryland’s hand. Ryland squeezed back. “You’ve got this, Alex. No reason to turn back.”

“I know,” Alex said. “Still hard sometimes.”

Ryland kissed the side of Alex’s head. “Just focus on the good things in life.”

Alex smiled softly at him and drew him in for a slow kiss on the lips. He pulled back after a moment. “The best things in life.”

“Good god, you guys, keep the PDAs under control,” Kamal said, faking a gag.

_“Alex?”_

Alex froze and Ryland stiffened next to him. He turned.

Chet stood in front of him, his old bandmate and leader of… whatever his band was called now - Garage Basement Something? Gas Station Something…? Alex couldn’t remember. He had his side mohawk died a vibrant shade of turquoise now, and he carried a guitar with him painted the same crazy shade. Why he was carrying it around a busy festival without a case was anyone’s guess.

God, when did he last see Chet? During… during that botched Starbomb concert several years ago. During a time when he was seriously questioning his worth as a person. Questioning whether he was doing more harm than good for Ryland. Questioning whether or not Ryland loved him the way he loved Ryland.

There wasn’t a question about that now.

They never did go to that free concert Brian had given them tickets too.

That was also the first time he met Ninja Brian, now that he thought about it. Odd how things worked out.

It was obvious now that Brian was none too happy to see Chet. He stepped forward, glaring. Ryland, too, obviously recognized Chet and spread a protective arm in front of Alex.

But Alex was a different person now. He had a family, all of whom surrounded him. He had an identity. He had a purpose. He knew who he was.

He could handle his old bandmate.

Alex squeezed both Brian and Ryland’s shoulders then faced Chet with a smile. “Sup, Chet?”

Chet raised one eyebrow. “Didn’t think I’d see you again after last time. Especially not at a music festival.”

“What, I’m not allowed to enjoy a music festival?”

“Sure you can,” Chet said with a smirk. “As long as you’re not performing. It’d ruin the whole festival.”

Sung stepped forward this time, though Alex held his hand out. No point in revealing his identity.

Alex shrugged at Chet. “You’re welcome to that opinion.”

“Just stating facts,” Chet said. “So what are you doing here? Looking for a band to pick up your sorry ass? Good thing for you that Starbomb isn’t performing this weekend. I’d have to warn them about you.”

Ryland raised an eyebrow now and turned to Brian. Brian just shrugged.

Alex frowned. “Uh… Chet, you know that–”

“Just shut the fuck up, Alex,” Chet said, his expression hardening. “You’re a fucking loser, and you know it. Try not to ruin my experience here. Stay away from the band.”

Ryland glared and moved to speak, but Kamal beat him to it.

“Hey fucktard, back off,” Kamal said, glaring. “No one asked for your pathetic opinion. Alex isn’t just hear to listen. He’s–”

“It’s okay, Kamal,” Alex said. “Chet’s entitled to believe what he wants.”

“Damn right I am,” Chet said. He bounced a fake salute off his brow. “Gotta go. My band performs on the main fucking stage in forty-five minutes!” He turned toward the main stage.

They watched him walk off. Ryland stared after him, confused, then turned to Brian. “Did he seriously not recognize you…?”

Brian shrugged. “He never was very observant. I doubt he knows who I am without the mask. And that was three years ago.” He frowned. “I guess that’s when we first me, huh?”

Ryland nodded. “We’ve come a long way.”

“Fuck that guy, Alex,” Kamal said. “He doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about.”

“Of course not,” Alex said. He stroked his chin, a slow grin covering his features. “But the fact that he’s here gives us the perfect opportunity to try out our first Ninja Sex Party song…”

—–

Fans crowded the main stage waiting for Gas Station Bouquet to perform. Alex watched the band set up, Chet looking smugly out across the audience. He had no idea what was coming.

Alex smoothed out the skirt that he had over his Sexbang costume, then checked the microphone and its ability to override Chet’s on the stage. It wasn’t difficult, considering he and TWRP were set to go on this very stage later that day.

He turned to his band mates, Ninja Brian included, now in full costume, all sporting skirts of their own. Cheerleading skirts. And pom poms.

And band instruments.

Esports People were next to him, also in full uniform, also sporting cheerleading skirts. Lorenzo twirled, as massive grin on his face. Ryland and Kamal were less enthusiastic.

“This is demeaning,” Kamal said.

“You know I’d only ever do this for you, right Alex?” Ryland said. “You owe me big time for this.”

“Aw, it’s not that bad,” Sam said. “At least you get to keep your pants on underneath it.”

“Alex, this had better be worth it,” Ash said, tapping her pom pom against her thigh.

“It will,” Alex said, laughing. “Come on, they’re about to start.”

Chet took to the stage with the rest of his band, shouting into the microphone. “Hey everyone! We’re Gas Station Bouquet and–”

He was cut off by a loud whistle. He turned.

Alex and his entourage marched in front of the stage, waving red and blue pom poms over his head as the band started up the music.

“Ready? Hereeee we go!”

Chet stared, slack jawed.

Alex turned toward the audience.

_Hey! Hey buddy!  
Guess what  
Got a fun message for you  
Hey dude!  
Listen up!  
This is important  
And it’s from you-know-who! Me!_

_First, you take a G, then an O, then an F  
Then you’re gonna need a U and a C-K-Y-OUR-SELF!_

Alex danced flamboyantly around in front of the stage, his voice carrying through the speakers, matching perfectly with the music. Esports People chimed in.

_G-O-F-U-C-K-Y-O-U-R-S-ELF  
That’s an awful lot of letters, gee I wonder what it spells  
G-O-F-U-C-K-Y-O-U-R-S-ELF  
Wishing you and all your family some good and happy health? No!_

Alex leapt up on stage, and danced around Chet.

_Did you get the message?  
Have you cracked the code?  
Do you know which self you ought to fuck and where you have to go?  
That’s right!_

_I’m pretty sure you get it  
A big smart guy like you  
The time is drawing nearer  
So you know just what to do! Woo-hoo!_

He pointed to the audience, which had dissolved into laughter. Ninja Brian and Doctor Sung had run up on stage with a big folded banner.

_Okay everyone, here we go!  
Are you all ready?  
Let’s hear it!_

Brian and Sung unfolded the banner, prompting the last line of the song. Everyone in the audience shouted with them.

_“GO FUCK YOURSELF!”_

The audience continued laughing as Alex waved to them from the stage. “Hey everyone! Sorry for pranking my buddy Chet here, but when I figured out he was gonna be here today, I had to do something.” He threw an exaggerated wink in Chet’s direction. Chet just stared, slack-jawed. Alex turned back to the audience. “I’ll be performing with TWRP and Ninja Brian from Starbomb later today on this very stage, so we hope to see you there! Ninja Brian and I have something special to announce too, so don’t miss it! In the meantime, enjoy Garbage Pail Rose, or whatever he’s calling himself these days.” He patted Chet on the shoulder before marching off the stage, still blowing his whistle and shaking his pom poms about.

Chet didn’t seem to know how to react. It took the other members of his band to get him to snap out of it.

Ryland met Alex at the bottom of the stairs, laughing. “Okay that was worth it.”

“I’ll say,” Kamal said. “Biggest troll ever.”

“I’d say Ninja Sex Party’s debut song was a big hit,” Brian said. “I haven’t had that much fun in years.”

Alex just grinned. “Love you guys.”


End file.
